Surfboard
by cakebythepound
Summary: A stranger on a surfboard catches Michonne's eye, and she's not shy about letting him know. (AU Richonne one-shot.)


**A/N:** Since Andy is running around in Costa Rica with surfboards and no shirts, I figured I'd add this to my collection of one-shots. This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr, and I must say thank you, because this ended up being super fun to write. (Btw, if you've sent me a request, I promise I haven't forgotten you.) Just a quick, fun, summery thing that I hope makes you smile! –Ash

* * *

 **Surfboard**

"'Chonne, you need some sunscreen?"

Silence. Followed by more silence.

"Yes, no, maybe so?"

Nothing.

Sasha finally looked up from her task of lathering her body with SPF when her friend refused to answer her. "Michonne," she said, harshly tapping her shoulder.

Annoyed by the interruption, Michonne looked back at Sasha with a frown hiding behind her Ray-Bans. "What?"

"I asked if you needed some sunscreen," she frowned right back at her. "What are you doing over there?"

What she had been doing was studying the cutie taking his surfboard into the water at the moment. She'd noticed him earlier, in the hotel lobby, and his accent caught her ear first. He had a Southern drawl she hadn't expected to hear on that side of the Pacific, and she couldn't help but turn his way. Of course, he was wearing a dirty fitted cap, his dark brown curls peeking out from beneath it, same as all the white boys back home. And lord knew she was a sucker for a boy with a beard in a baseball cap.

Now, he was on the beach with his friends, and she was with her friends, and the words to Salt-N-Pepa's "Shoop" were playing on a loop in her head as she studied him. It didn't hurt that he was the bowlegged one, too. She was distracted, to say the least.

"I'm minding my business," she decided to answer with a smile. She and Sasha's tastes usually didn't intermix, but the same couldn't necessarily be said for their friend Jessie. And she wanted this one all to herself. "But no, I'm good. I put my sunblock on before we left."

"Miss Always Prepared," Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course."

"Can you keep your hating over there, please?"

She picked up her nearly empty Mai Tai and sat back in her chair so she could resume watch over her country cutie. He had already popped up on his board and was riding a fairly tame wave back her way. He had the physique of a surfer, for sure. Lean but muscular. Had a nice tan, too. She could sit on that beach and watch him all day, if he let her.

"How long are we out here?" Michonne questioned her friends. But she didn't drop her gaze, noticing he had collected his board and was headed right back out into the water.

Maggie looked up from her magazine, wondering just what her friend was asking. "You got plans?"

"Not yet," she mumbled, taking another sip of her cocktail. "Just wondering. Should I pace myself on these drinks?"

"Well you're on vacation, so no," Jessie assured her from beside Sasha. "I think we should just stay until we're ready to go."

At the rate she was going with watching this stranger, she would never want to leave. "And we're cool with not doing every single thing together, right? This doesn't have to be one of those trips, right?"

Sasha looked at her best friend curiously, wondering why she was trying to break a rule she created in the first place. "Girl, what are you over there plotting without us?"

"I'm just asking questions," she defended innocently. "It's the first day of the vacation, I'm just trying to set some ground rules."

"But you set these ground rules in the first place."

"You don't have to bring up old stuff," she retorted, kicking her foot towards her buddy. "I was going through a clingy phase."

"And a nosy phase... And a bitchy phase," Jessie teased.

"All right…"

"And don't forget this was also the celibate phase," Maggie added.

"Okay, y'all."

"Which was the root of the whole problem," Sasha maintained, giggling.

"I go through the worst breakup of my life, and this is how you support me?" Michonne nodded sarcastically. "Okay."

"It was a year ago!"

"Which is why I said to stop bringing up old stuff!" She was laughing, but in truth, her friends were distracting her from the main attraction, so she quickly sobered up and returned her watchful eye to the ocean.

* * *

Rick's eyes were scanning the shore as he patiently waited for a wave he wanted to ride. The backdrop of their hotel beyond the sand was almost an eyesore compared to what surrounded him – a beautiful abyss of blue, complemented by sand the color of snow, and all the different shapes and shades of people in it.

But as fate would have it, there was one person in particular that caught his eye, right in his line of sight. He was unsure how he hadn't noticed her before, but now all he could see was this shapely dark-skinned figure in a pineapple-colored bikini, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. That gorgeous shade against her even more gorgeous skin tone was a sight to behold. She looked like the sun.

He had a rather large wave coming, and couldn't pass it up, but even then, as he popped up on his board and tried to catch it, his focus was shattered. The closer he got, the more beautiful she was, the more distracted he became.

Back on the shore, Michonne was still watching her stranger, and for a slice of a moment, it seemed as though he might have been watching her back. He was too far to tell for sure, and it was probably just wishful thinking on her part, but that didn't make it any less fun. She watched as he soared through the sea, seemingly effortlessly, and then not so effortlessly, as he went crashing under the large wave behind him.

"Ooh, yikes," Michonne said out loud, not realizing she was the only one watching this particular show.

"What?" Sasha glanced over from her book.

"Nothing," she waved her off, waiting for her stranger to resurface. He did so in spectacular fashion, emerging from the water looking like a merman just turned human. He was soaked from head to toe, his wet curls falling around his face. She couldn't help but smile in his direction. "You okay?" she called out to him. She had never been particularly shy, and it was the perfect opportunity to get his attention.

He looked directly at her, smiling at the fact that he'd managed to catch her eye. "Just tryin' to keep you entertained," he grinned.

Yes, that accent would be the death of her. "Mission accomplished," she smiled back flirtatiously.

He gave her a quick wink before going back to join his friends, while her own group of girls took in their exchange.

"Well hello there," Jessie said, lowering her sunglasses to watch him saunter away. "Do you know him?" she asked Michonne.

"Nope." She was watching him walk off as well, and she caught herself literally salivating at the sight. "I… think I need another drink," she sighed, realizing that the thirst was getting a little too real. "Anybody want?"

"I'll come with," Maggie offered. "I gotta use the bathroom anyway."

"I'll take another margarita," Sasha nodded, handing over her wallet.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Jessie squinted up her.

"You wish," Michonne chuckled, grabbing her card and ID. Together, she and Maggie headed towards the beach bar, where Michonne ordered their drinks, while Maggie continued up to the hotel. She took a seat while she waited, taking in the scenery of her home for the next week. She almost couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. Actual paradise.

"Do you surf?" a voice said from behind her, and without even looking, Michonne knew it was her new favorite person, her country cutie.

She smiled at the sound, but tried to contain it before she turned back to him. "I don't," she said, watching as he took the spot next to her, leaning sexily against the bar. "I'm black," she added jokingly, "so… not really a thing we do."

He grinned back at her, noting that they'd only said a few words to each other, and already, he enjoyed her sense of humor. "I know black folks that surf…"

She looked at him disbelievingly as she accepted the first half of her drink order. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"All right, maybe I don't," he reconsidered, adorably biting at his bottom lip as he thought of what to say next. "But you're missin' out."

"You were just literally knocked out by the ocean. I think I'm good."

"Oh, I did that on purpose," he waved it off dismissively. "Figured it was the easiest way to get your attention."

"You already had it," she shot back confidently, licking her lips before taking a sip of Jessie's drink.

He quickly ordered four Coronas for himself and his buddies before turning back to his new friend. "Is that right?"

"That is right…" She stopped studying his body long enough to look him in the eye, and it almost hurt to gaze into his bright blue orbs. They were like the ocean behind them, but better.

He felt the same, getting a little weak in the knees every time she smiled. It was like looking at the sun and the stars at the same time. It didn't help that she had the most gorgeous lips he'd ever seen. Impossibly luscious, and now wet, as she kept licking at them. "What's your name?" he decided to ask.

"Michonne."

"Rick," he answered, nodding at the beauty and uniqueness of her name. He offered his hand for a handshake, noting how soft her hands were; how put together she was, with her yellow nail polish to match her yellow bikini. "Nice to meet you, Michonne."

"Nice to meet you, Rick."

* * *

An hour later, Rick's friends had met up with Michonne's friends, and all eight of them were sitting on the beach together, laughing loudly in their various states of drunkenness. But while Rick's friend Daryl told a story about how he and their buddy Glenn nearly died on a cross-country motorcycle trip, Rick and Michonne were off in their own little world.

"What are you afraid of?" Rick questioned, pushing Michonne's sunglasses up from her face. He wanted to finally be able to look her in the eye.

"I'm afraid of you drowning me and making it look like an accident," she joked. He was trying to take her out for a surfing lesson, and she really, really didn't want to do it.

"Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog look, rendering his gorgeous blue eyes even more dangerous than they already were.

She immediately pulled her shades back down as if they could act as some sort of armor. "I can't believe I'm considering this," she shook her head.

"I can't believe you're questionin' it."

"Do I have to get one of those ugly body suits?"

"You don't have to," he shrugged. He began to look her up and down, studying her perfect figure for just a second too long. But he figured her bikini top might betray her if the current was too strong. "You may want a top. Just to keep you from falling out," he suggested, gesturing at his own chest. "If that's a concern you have…"

She didn't miss the way he looked at her, and smiled coyly in response. She downed the rest of her drink and plopped it back into the sand behind her. "I hate you."

"I bet there are people that get out of bed in the morning just to see that smile of yours."

"Oh god, all right," she relented with a big sigh. She felt warm and tingly and excited and scared all at once. "Teach me your ways, sir."

"We are still talkin' about surfing, right?"

She playfully hit him in the chest, not missing the rock hardness of it, and suddenly, she felt even more warm and tingly. "Yes, for now, we are."

The two of them stood from their spots, forgetting that six other people had no idea what they were up to. "More drinks?" Maggie asked hopefully. Her cup had been empty for much too long now.

"We're gonna go out in the water," Rick answered for the two of them. "Catch a couple waves."

"Michonne, you don't surf," Jessie declared in confusion. "What the hell?"

"He's gonna teach me," she informed her nosy friend. "Or try to, anyway."

"I am."

"Oh, well if you're handing out lessons," Jessie went on, wrapping her hair in a messy ponytail, "I'm in."

Michonne frowned at her friend, unsure of why she was trying to intrude on her game, but Rick cut in before she could even tell her to sit back down. "This here's a private lesson," he said, taking Michonne's hand into his. "But I'm sure my buddy Shane would be glad to help you out if you wanna learn. Best surfer I know."

Shane gave his friend a sarcastic nod, with a 'fuck you' grin to match. Not only did Rick get the finest girl there, but he was putting him to work to boot. "Thanks, man," he said, holding up his beer.

Amused, Michonne and Rick made their escape from their group and headed up the beach towards the surf shop to pick up all the gear she would need. Board, wax, leash. They headed to a secluded area near the shoreline to practice for a bit, though in their tipsy states, it was mostly a lot of laughter, even more flirting, highlighted by the two of them shamelessly checking each other out. The attraction was palpable, but it also felt like actual friendship was in the cards, if they played them right. And Michonne was quick on her feet, so it didn't take long before she was on her surfboard, paddling out to the water, with Rick following closely behind.

"I'm tellin' you right now, you're gonna fall about twenty, thirty times before you get this right," he announced before they got too far out. "Don't let it discourage you."

She turned back towards him, playfully frowning at his pessimistic outlook on her as a student. "Some teacher you are."

"I'm just keepin' your expectations realistic."

"I'll remember that when I'm an expert surfer by the end of the week."

He smiled at the thought, as well as the sight of her wonderfully round ass in his face as they waded out. But it quickly dropped when he realized that he wouldn't be around to see it. Her surfing, that was. "Hey, Michonne?"

"What am I doing wrong now?" she joked, putting her paddling on pause.

"No, it's not that." He went to meet her at the front of her board so he could look her in the eye as he spoke. "I just… thought you should know that today's our last day here."

"Oh." Her happy expression faded as well, and she immediately sat up, straddling her board so that she could take in his beautiful face – she obviously wouldn't have much more time to do so. "Really?" She also couldn't hide her disappointment. In her head, she had already turned this into a weeklong fling, where she went full on Stella for a few days. But it appeared that this romance would be over just as quickly as it started.

"I wish I were joking," he nodded sadly. He also didn't want to give up on whatever he'd found with this captivating stranger. In just a couple of hours, he felt like he'd known her his entire life. "But hey, at least this way, no one gets their heart broken."

"I guess that's true," she tried to smile. So her seven-day romance just turned into seven hours. At least she could have some fun, and be able to say she tried something new. "Shall we continue?"

He chuckled at the way she spoke so sophisticatedly. Hell, she was probably too good for him anyway. "We shall."

She got back into position on her board, face down, and she waded into deeper water. Rick stayed with her, helping her to turn back towards the shore, and she tried to prepare herself for the upcoming wave.

"Shit," she said, getting into position.

"What's wrong?" Rick called out from behind her.

"I can't believe you made me do this!"

He laughed at the fact that someone so confident could be so scared of a few feet of water. "You'll be fine!" he said, giving her a figurative push, quickly followed by a literal one, just as the current went rolling past them. He stood there, watching in amazement as she not only successfully popped up, but managed to ride the entire wave without falling. She turned back towards him excitedly, her arms raised in triumph, and he matched her stance with an equally enthusiastic, "Whoo hoo!"

Of course, she immediately fell after that, but she had managed to catch a wave on her very first try. And that shouldn't have surprised Rick - Michonne struck him as someone that was good at everything. But he was proud, nonetheless. He quickly began to swim towards the shore to meet her, while she headed back in his direction, catching him in the waist deep part of the ocean.

Michonne realized she had no time to be concerned with propriety – Rick would be gone in a matter of hours, and it would be her own fault if she wasted it. And riding just that wave, for just that fraction of time, it was invigorating. She felt happy, and free, and she wanted to kiss the hot guy that had just taught her how to fly. So as Rick approached, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in close, their chests crashing together as the water splashed between them, and she did exactly that. She kissed him good and hard, letting him know that she meant it, and when his tongue pushed into her mouth, she welcomed it, with pleasure. He tasted salty like the ocean, and she smiled when she felt his hands on her waist. And she wanted nothing more than for them to sneak a bit lower, but for now, this would do.

Their lips barely parted as he unleashed her surfboard from her ankle and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were on her ass, holding her up, and he was doing his best not to grope her in the midst of his fervor. He had a Southern gentleman image to protect, after all. But Michonne was so fine, and her wondrous curves were literally at his fingertips. It was getting… hard to hold himself together.

They briefly pulled apart to catch their breath, and Michonne readjusted her drifting bikini top while Rick tried not to stare. But her supple breasts rubbing against his chest wasn't a feeling he would soon forget. "You think our friends are watching us right now?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Probably," she smirked. She wanted nothing more than to get him out of the water and into her. "But who cares?" She held his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair as she pulled him in for another quick kiss. "You're a good kisser," she said, looking him in the eye. "You have nice lips."

His fingers were inching between her thighs, the pace of his breathing quickening as he realized how close he was to her sweet spot. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Really?" she questioned, feeling breathless herself. She could feel his hands, and couldn't figure out what he was waiting for.

"No," he grinned. "But thank you for thinking so, too."

She playfully kicked him in the backside with her heel, but that smile of his was killing her. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and used her body strength to hold onto him just a little bit tighter. That was when she realized he wasn't waiting at all. He was ready to go right then and there. A smile crept onto her face at the feel of the bulge rubbing against her. "Hey," she said, kissing him again.

He responded with a peck on the side of her mouth. "Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Besides you?" So much for that whole Southern gentleman thing. "I dunno."

She bit her bottom lip again, and tried to exhale all her horniness. But God, she wanted him. Badly. "I don't wanna wait that long," she admitted.

He was unapologetically squeezing her ass now, one cheek in each hand. "Me neither."

She giggled at the sensation, and tried to wiggle her toes inside his swimming trunks in response. "I don't usually do this," she said. Her smile widened when she realized how cliché it sounded, but it was true. Being completely enchanted by some stranger was something out of a movie. But here she was, completely headsprung over this guy, not caring that she had every intention of fucking him, and didn't even know his last name. "Of all the hotels, in all the towns, in all the world..."

"I walked into yours," he answered without missing a beat. His fingers had made it inside her bikini bottoms, lightly brushing across her smooth slit, and he watched her reaction in amusement. "Is that fate?"

Her lips parted and she let out a light gasp when he pushed a finger into her center, then another. She rested her head against him, closing her eyes as she welcomed him to go to work. "You're leaving me tomorrow," she whispered, "so it's more cruel than anything else."

Rick nodded, and slowly removed his hand, as if he'd done nothing at all. "Which is why we should enjoy today." He moved in to kiss her again, their lips and tongues locking around each other as he hoisted her higher onto him. He continued to hold her up by her perfectly squeezable ass, and she melted into him, delighting in the feel of his soft skin and his hard stomach between her legs. "I don't wanna see anything but you until tomorrow morning," he said as they pulled apart.

"Good." Michonne smiled, and slowly dismounted him, firmly planting her toes in the blue ocean floor, just for a moment, before allowing Rick to sweep her off her feet, just for a night.

-End-


End file.
